If I Lost You
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: How will the team feel and cope when they recieve some devestating news at Holby City Hospital?
1. Chapter 1 Is Grace Alright?

**Summary: Boyd reflects on how he would of felt if Grace had died and how the team would have coped without her.**

**Pairing: Boyd/Grace**

**Rating: 13+**

**Spoilers: Season 8 'Endgame' Set some time after Season 8**

**WtD-WtD-WtD**

**Is Grace Alright?**

_Boyd was grateful that he and Spence had found Grace just in time to save her from Linda Cummings. Boyd knew that he would have never forgive himself if she had died but he couldn't kill Penny even though she was responsible for Luke's death. Boyd would have never prove to Linda that he was capable of killing anyone and he knew that Grace would never forgive him. Kat and Eve arrived at the warehouse just in time to see Grace getting into the ambulance. There was no doubt about who was going to go with her to the hospital. The others had told Boyd before the ambulance had driven off that they would come by at the hospital after they had done all the paperwork and Kat and Spence had spoken to the Commissioner. For the team the drive back to the Headquaters never seemed near before, for Boyd the drive to the hospital seemed a lifetime. Arriving at the hospital, the nurses took Grace to Resus while Boyd waited outside._

_The others had arrived back at the Headquaters and started to get on with the paperwork but their mind's were distracted as they tried to concentrate. All three of them were nervous as they had no idead what the test would reveal after Grace had been through an huge ordeal. But they all hoped for the best though in their minds they were imaging all sorts of terrible scenarios. Kat and Spence were in the main office while Eve was back in the lab doing their reports when the phone rang rather loudly. Kat picked it up._

_"Cold Case Headquaters, how may we help you?" she said into the phone._

_"Kat, it's me. Could you get Eve down from the lab and then put me on speaker phone I need to tell you all about something." Boyd voice sounded serious as he replied. _

_Spence noticed Kat had gone a pale colour and then he knew something was wrong. Something had happened to Grace. Spence go up from his desk and pointed his finger towards the lab indicating to Kat that he would get Eve. Kat nodded in reply. Eve was in her lab when she heard the doors slide open. The look on Spence's face told her everything and she didn't need to know who it was. Something had happened to Grace. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked horasley._

_"No idea, but Boyd said that we all needed to be in the main office." Spence said as tears formed in his eyes. _

_Back in the main office Kat had put Boyd on speaker phone and all three of the gathered around the desks listening to what Boyd had to say. They all knew that something had happened to Grace._


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

**Summary: See chapter 1**

**The Truth**

_"What I'm about to tell you might be a shock. As you saw when you all arrived a the warehouse, Grace looked fine. But that is not the case. Unknown to us Linda had stabbed her in the abdomen which caused severe internal bleeding. Now the doctors think that they would be able to stop the bleeding in surgery however the chances that she will recover is uncertain. They are doing more tests just to rule out any other further injuries but so far it looks pretty grim. I suggest that you come down here as soon as you can." _

_The other three were stunned into silence. No could speak, their minds all on Boyd and how he was feeling and coping but most of all their minds were on Grace._

_"Do you think there is any chance that she will recover?" Eve asked into the speaker phone. _

_" I just hope so." Boyd replied. _

_Then the line was cut off. The other three looked at each other. They all hoped that if the worst was to come they would be able to manage to cope without her though they doubted it. Especially when they knew that Boyd would find it difficult again after he had lost Mel, Luke and Stella in the past. The three of them got into Spence's car and drove off to the hospital._


	3. Chapter 3 News

**Summary: See chapter 1**

**Note: This might cause tears. Some indication of character death. **

**The News**

_The younger members of the team arrived at the hospital, their minds on what they would find when they got in the hospital. Walking up to the reception, their hearts were thumping against their chest waiting to jump out. Spence was the one to ask the receptionist where Grace was being treated. _

_"I'm sorry but I can't give that infomation unless you're a relative." he said._

_Spence sighed. "We're with the police and she is a collegue. This visit is very important." _

_"Are you three with a Detective Superintendent Boyd by any chance?"_

_"Yeah we are. Why?" Eve asked._

_"Oh he did mention to me that he was expecting you. He's in the relative's room waiting for a doctor to come. You can go ahead and wait with him in there if you like."_

_Spence nodded his thanks and the three of them headed towards the relative's room. Noel was behind reception when Tess came up and handed him a file._

_"Tess have you seen Maggie by any chance?" Noel asked her._

_Tess shrugged her shoulders. "No why?"_

_"I have the relatives of Grace Foley in the relative's room and they are wondering if she will recover?" _

_Tess looked towards the room and saw them looking very worried indeed. _

_"Don't worry Noel, I will go and inform them but if you do see Maggie could you tell her that I will be there." she replied as she headed towards the relative's room._

_Back in the room, Boyd heard a knock. "Come in." his voice sounding very quiet._

_Tess entered and closed the door behind her. To the team that did not look like a good sign and fear began to dawn on them. Noel was behind reception when Maggie came up. _

_"Ah Maggie, uh Tess wanted me to tell you that she....." But he was soon cut off when Maggie's pager went off. She looked at it and switched it off._

_"Yeah Noel you were saying?" she asked as she looked back at him._

_"I was just saying that Tess is in the relative's room talking to a Detective Superintendent Boyd about Grace Foley. The woman who came in with the abdominal stab wound and telling him what the progress is but I think she would like you to explain to them just a bit more."_


End file.
